dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyranitar (3.5e Monster)
Combat (Ex): Any target bitten must make a DC 23 Fort save or be stunned for one round. The save DC is Strength-based. (Su): Tyranitar can duplicate a spike stones effect at will. Caster level equals hit dice, save DC equals 10 + ½ Tyranitar’s hit dice + Tyranitar’s Charisma modifier. :For the sample Tyranitar, the caster level is 8, and the save DC is 14. (Sp): Tyranitar can cast earthquake (caster level equals hit dice) once per minute. The save DC is Charisma-based, and for the sample Tyranitar is 18. (Su): As a standard action, Tyranitar can cause hardened granite to form around its tail in an unusually sharp "blade" of stone and strike a foe. It makes a regular tail attack, and if it hits, it deals an additional 10d6 damage. It threatens a critical hit on a 16-20 (11-20 if it takes Improved Critical), but the bonus damage is of course not multiplied. If it hits, the stone shatters so the ability must be activated again with a Standard action. If it misses, it remains in effect for future attacks, until it successfully hits. (Su): As a Standard action, Tyranitar can make a Bite attack that deals an additional 4d8 points of Fire damage. The target, if bitten, must also make a Reflex save (same DC as Flinching) or catch fire, taking 2d6 Fire damage per round until they put it out. : The egg move improves. *'Curse (Su):' This grants a +4 profane bonus to AC, attacks and damage for three rounds, but for the duration, Initiative is at -5 and speed is halved. *'Outrage (Su):' Tyranitar does have draconic features, and holds a deep rage just waiting to break out and destroy shit. If it enters an Outrage, which takes a Swift action, everything within 50 feet takes 1d6 fire damage per level. This leaves a smoking crater in the ground. The following round, it automatically uses the ability again, this time hitting for 1d8 damage per level. Finally, on the third round it deals 2d6 damage per level, then becomes exhausted for one minute. This cannot be used while fatigued or exhausted. *'Iron Defence (Su):' As a standard action, Tyranitar can grant itself DR 10/—, a +8 bonus to natural armor, and Moderate Fortification (as the armor property) for three rounds. (Su): A 50 foot radius sandstorm constantly swirls around Tyranitar. Tyranitar cannot suppress this ability. All creatures in the area with the Earth or Metal subtypes are unaffected, but everything else takes 2d6 points of damage each round. Additionally, it grants Concealment to all creatures within 5 feet, or Total Concealment beyond that, although Tyranitar are not affected by this aspect either, seeing through the sand as though it was not even there. (Ex): Unfortunately, Tyranitar was built in a very vulnerable way. All Slam attacks (such as those made by monks) gain a +4 bonus to hit, and deal double damage if they do hit. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Pokemon d20